Vínculos
by Molko P
Summary: [SHAKA&MU] Fitou com atenção aqueles olhos azuis – que refletiam as chamas devoradoras de vida. Cabelinhos pretos e uma pele levemente rosada. Não era lemuriana, e seus traços não lembravam qualquer povo daquelas redondezas... De quem era aquela cria, então?
Fogo.

Vilarejo próximo a Jamiel

As chamas devoravam, famintas, todo resquício de vida e morte que tinha naquela vila. Comia a madeira, a terra, os corpos mortos e alguns vivos-quase-mortos. Forças estranhas alimentavam aquelas chamas. Forças estranhas geravam aquelas chamas.

Era um clarão no meio da noite, um clarão quente e infernal. Como se Deus tivesse cavado um pequeno buraco na sua terra prometida para que o inferno pudesse emergir, o fogo estalava. Estalos comparáveis as risadas de satanás.

E no meio desse arrebatamento gratuito de almas inocentes, Mu tentava controlar as chamas e os invasores que as provocavam. Sozinho, com o ar queimando seus pulmões a cada puxada de fôlego, ele lutava com todas as suas forças para se certificar que todos os habitantes da vila pegassem uma das jangadas improvisadas rumo ao outro lado do caudaloso rio, montanha abaixo, onde as coisas estariam mais tranquilas.

O fogo e as criaturas estranhas só foram quase totalmente controlados no fim da madrugada, quando o céu já ganhava um tom suavemente azul. Ainda assim, caminhava, de olhos arregalados e coração acelerado, por entre os escombros em busca de mais algum sobrevivente ou inimigo.

Estava sendo uma missão difícil. Lutou por dias a fio sozinho e com pouquíssimos suprimentos – pouco comeu ou bebeu. Pouco respirou ou dormiu. Tal qual um rolo compressor, passou por cima de todas as criaturas que ameaçavam o simpático povo vizinho a Jamiel – O grande mestre do santuário estava mais do que certo em enviar um nativo para aquelas regiões. Os invasores tinham um censo estratégico muito apurado, e se escondiam com facilidade naquele solo montanhoso. Não fossem os conhecimentos de Mu sobre aquelas terras, estaria em sérias desvantagens.

Dessa forma, não é de se imaginar o quão cansado estava. O quão dolorida estava sua vista e seu corpo como um todo, mas permanecia vigorosamente de pé. Era antes de humano, um defensor. Antes de humano, era um soldado de Athena. E jamais desistiria ou daria a missão por finalizada caso não estivesse certo de que todos estavam salvos. A situação estava complicada de uma forma que precisou tirar a armadura de ouro para melhor se locomover em meio ao fogo – o ouro absorvia calor muito rapidamente, e aquela temperatura muito alta facilmente queimaria sua pele, então, o que era uma proteção se tornaria num inimigo.

Assim, Mu de Áries marchava por entre os vestígios de destruição, as longas madeixas lilases amarradas num rabo de cavalo, vestido com uma manta muito grossa em suas pernas e torso, com um pedaço de pano a usar como máscara para tornar a sua respiração minimamente menos desagradável.

Orientava a última família a seguir o caminho do rio quando algo chamou a atenção de seus sentidos. Escutou um choro.

\- Encontrem a última jangada e vão com ela para o fim das montanhas. – Ordenou numa língua estranha, voltando para a vila em busca do que ouviu. Os sobreviventes acataram sem questionamentos.

Dentro de uma cabana em chamas, ouviu um fio de voz que parecia, sim, um choro. Virando a cabeça na direção que achava vir o som, esperou um segundo para ouvir aquele fio mais uma vez.

E ouviu.

Um choro de criança.

E ele correu para a cabana, arrombando a porta em chamas com seus dons telescinéticos. Era uma casa de dois cômodos, apenas, e não precisou vasculhar muito para ouvir mais uma vez o fio de voz a chorar por entre escombros num dos ambientes – o menor deles, o que supunha ser um quartinho familiar.

Foi então que viu uma espécie de berço protegido por panos grossos e pedaços de madeira. De alguma forma, as chamas não queimavam quase nada da estrutura. E jazia um corpo de um dos invasores, aparentemente morto ou desacordado, ao lado. Do outro lado, corpos de adultos cheios de sangue e fogo – Conjecturou ser os pais da criança, e estes estavam com toda certeza já mortos devido as perfurações parecidas com facadas.

Não teve muito tempo para raciocinar na cena, com um movimento simples de telescinese afastou a estrutura de madeira e tecido que cobria a criança e pegou-a nos braços – uma bolinha envolvida numa manta aninhada no corpo forte e bem trabalhado. Ela continuava a chorar, e estava muito suja, com o rosto e os dedinhos cheios de cinza e fuligem.

Já com a criança nos braços, olhou para o corpo caído. Não podia demorar muito ali, o fogo já estava muito avançado e seu fôlego não era tão sobre-humano assim. Mas certificou-se de que a criatura estava bem morta ao esmagar sua cabeça pisando-a envolto por sua aura cósmica. Não tinha muito tempo para ser gentil com semimortos, diga-se de passagem.

Quando voltou para a saída, correndo, a última jangada já tinha partido.

\- Droga. – Praguejou.

Olhou para a criança mais uma vez. Ela estava de olhos abertos, mas parecia um pouco tranquila.

Fitou com atenção aqueles olhos azuis – que refletiam as chamas devoradoras de vida. Cabelinhos pretos e uma pele levemente rosada. Não era lemuriana, e seus traços não lembravam qualquer povo daquelas redondezas... De quem era aquela cria, então?

Ela tinha algo de estranho... Não só em seu rosto. Algo em si.

O que era?

Enfim, pouco interessava, naquele momento. Já que não tinha como leva-la para o alojamento dos outros, teria de leva-la ao santuário para que definissem o destino da criança.

Talvez essa não fosse a solução mais plausível – haviam outros modos com toda certeza.

Mas algo nele dizia para leva-la até o santuário. Algo lhe dava forças nas pernas e nos braços para levar aquela criatura para a Grécia.

XXXXXXXX

Ao contrário do que imaginava, levou mais do que o previsto para chegar até a Grécia. Ao longo do caminho pelas conhecidas terras de Jamiel, encontrou mais inimigos e mais fogo – e o fato de agora estar com uma criança em seu colo tornaram as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Ora escondia-a na mata, ora lutava contra aqueles seres com ela a chorar em seu peito. E mais ferimentos, e mais dias sem comer direito – a sua sorte é que, quando conseguia salvar uma vila antes da perda total, vez ou outra uma mulher se oferecia para amamentar a criança mesmo que por poucas horas.

"Ela é tão pequena... Duvido muito que possa comer algo sólido. Onde a encontrou?" – Perguntavam mais de uma vez.

"Numa vila há algumas léguas daqui... Não sei quem são os pais. Vou leva-la para a Grécia." – Respondia sempre, num tom baixo, rouco.

Ah, esqueci de comentar. Era uma menina.

Enfim, os dias passavam e Mu ficava cada vez mais fraco, mas ele não desistiria.

Por dois motivos:

Um: Athena.

Dois: Seu amado Shaka.

Sim, continuava naquela jornada por ele. Para retornar ao vínculo que tinha com ele. Um vínculo diário, amável, e secreto aos dois. Haveria de retornar para ele, para o que eles construíram.

E talvez, alguém tão sábio como seu Shakya, poderia dizer que destino dariam para aquela criança que agora levava consigo.

XXXXXXXX

Grécia

Proximidades da Primeira Casa Zodiacal

Mal podia acreditar que conseguia ver sua casa. Estava praticamente arrastando os pés enquanto que segurava a menina adormecida, e, nas costas, sua pesada armadura de ouro. Sorria com os olhos semicerrados – um deles estava inchado por conta de uma ferida infeccionada no supercílio, e seus braços tremiam com o peso de todo o seu corpo. A pequena dormia – e a luta para zelar pelo sono dela era o que mantinha Mu insistente em caminhar até a sua casa. Não, não cairia no chão. Não cairia.

Iria até o fim.

Faltando poucos passos para chegar nas escadarias, sentiu um enorme cosmo envolve-lo, como se desse as boas vindas, como se o esperasse.

E sabia muito bem de quem era aquele cosmo.

Deixou que seus dentes brancos sobressaíssem ao seu sorriso cansado. Aquele calor que o envolvia agora não o incomodava, não queimava sua pele ou seus olhos. E, de alguma forma, podia até respirar aquele calor como se respirava o sândalo da casa de virgem.

Era ele.

Sabia que era ele.

Ante os degraus de Áries, caiu de joelhos. Entregou-se à fragilidade de seu corpo mortal. E, apesar de toda a dor, sentia-se de alguma forma aliviado. Em seus ouvidos, pôde ouvir:

"Você voltou, Áries." – Ouviu a voz macia ecoando na sua mente. "O que trás consigo?"

\- Trago-te uma missão importante, Shaka de Virgem. – Murmurou, as vistas já começando a escurecer. Segurava a criança ainda com alguma firmeza, o impacto de seus joelhos contra o chão não a acordou. – Trago-te também a minha saudade. – Confessava.

"Áries..." – A voz guardava um quê de preocupação, um tom tenso. – "Fique acordado. Seu cosmo está sumindo... Áries?" – Repetia o virginiano, do alto da sexta casa zodiacal, a meditar profundamente.

\- Eu preciso... – As palavras se embaralhavam na sua boca. Havia perdido sangue e força demais.

Já sabia que estava muito mal. Então, com o pouco de energia que sobrava, pousou a menina gentilmente um pouco a frente de seu corpo, para então desfalecer de bruços no mármore das construções gregas, aos pés de sua morada.

\- Eu preciso que me ajude, Shakya. – Foi a última coisa que Shaka pôde ouvir.

XXXXXXXXX

Flashes.

Sonhos.

Tudo o que via eram pedaços de imagens e sonhos. Muitos deles.

Viu luzes e alguém a carrega-lo. Viu que alguém o levava para algum lugar.

Mas onde estava a menina?

Será se a pegaram?

Não sabia.

Onde ela estava?

E Shaka?

Não ouvia mais a voz dele.

Mantras.

Ouvia Mantras.

Era Shaka?

Mas não conseguia ouvir direito.

O que estava acontecendo?

Shaka, o que estava acontecendo?

E apagou de novo. Sonhou várias vezes com o fogo a queimar em todos os vilarejos e na própria Jamiel, viu seu corpo em chamas e o corpo da menina. Viu seu amado queimar. Viu tudo que amava ser engolido por aquele fogo devorador. Viu seu laço com Shaka ser destruído em brasa, desaparecendo como se fossem desconhecidos no caos da perdição. Desesperava-se, acordava, mas logo então adormecia de novo, logo então desmaiava de novo naquelas imagens aterradoras.

Dor.

Seu corpo inteiro queimava, pesava como chumbo, ardia e era constantemente agredido, aparentemente. Sentia fluídos a espalharem-se por seu corpo, sentia pedaços de coisas. Panos? Bandagens? Não sabia. Gemia de dor. Era muita dor. E ao mesmo tempo não conseguia sentir nada. Estava atordoado.

Estava morto?

Não sabia.

Porque não ouvia mais o choro da menina?

Não sabia.

Será que ela foi embora?

Onde estava?

Onde estava?

Flashes.

Sonhos.

E dor. Muita dor.

XXXXXXXX

Shaka somente se tranquilizou quando viu que o ariano já não gemia ou delirava com as intervenções em seu corpo. Cuidou dele como nunca cuidara de ninguém antes. Dispensara todos os enfermeiros e serviçais da Casa de Virgem e pediu ao Grande Mestre que o dispensasse de todos os afazeres, e, além disso, bloquear a passagem de Virgem e Áries enquanto os dois não retornassem aos seus postos.

E assim, trancou o jovem ariano em seus aposentos. Limpou-lhe as feridas e cuidou de suas infecções, deu-lhe beijos e sussurrou-lhe mantras nas madrugadas mais agoniantes, manteve-o protegido de toda e qualquer interrupção do mundo lá fora.

Saía por poucas horas apenas para meditar e pegar o que faltava para a recuperação do ariano.

E para a estadia de uma nova criaturinha também.

Teve alguns problemas, mas não demorou muito para improvisar um berço de almofadas e cetim.

Depois de cinco dias de ávido monitoramento do seu companheiro, Shaka finalmente detectou alguns sinais de melhora e estabilidade por parte do outro, dando-se então um pouco de descanso. Sentou-se numa das milhares de almofadas que tinha no seu quarto, aspirando o perfume de jasmim que agora impregnava sensivelmente as paredes. Devo dizer que tinha deixado um pouco de lado o incenso. Haviam pulmões sensíveis demais ali.

Num suspiro pesado e profundo, fechou os olhos. Há quanto tempo não se flagrava assim, assustado? Há quanto tempo não sentia que a vida de seu amado estava por um fio? Estava quase se esquecendo que seu amado menino era mortal.

Inferno.

Esquecia-se disso. Esquecia que seu menino era um guerreiro poderoso e que estava sujeito tanto quanto ele à morte. Queria ter ido no lugar dele. Como queria ter recebido aqueles golpes, se isso significasse que o corpo de seu amado ficaria intacto! Quantas noites insones passou, sem notícias de seu menino!

De seu tão amado rapaz.

E quando ele voltou, se explodiu de felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo de susto. Nunca o vira tão fraco, desde que reencarnaram. Nunca o vira tão... Por um fio.

Não deixaria que ele fosse embora, jamais! Nem que precisasse descer aos confins do inferno para busca-lo tal qual fez outrora, o faria.

Seus olhos jamais demonstravam tamanha preocupação, sua voz era sempre macia e imutável, mas, ah...

Seu coração palpitava como o de um pássaro, ao se tratar de Mu.

Esquecia-se completamente, inclusive, de que era a criatura mais próxima de deus e mais poderosa daquele santuário, dentre os dourados.

Esquecia-se de toda a sua força. Era fraco, sem Mu.

E agora tinha em suas mãos toda a sua força convertida no ato de cuidar.

Cuidar daquelas duas presenças que preenchiam o lar de virgem.

Estava quase adormecendo, seu corpo começava a pesar e anestesiar-se nas pesadas almofadas, quando ouviu um barulhinho.

Um pequeno soluçar.

Um princípio de choro.

Acordou num salto, indo para o canto do quarto. Afastou a cortina de sáris improvisada e pegou a pequena criaturinha nos braços magros, aninhando-a. A passos silenciosos, mas rápidos, pegou um recipiente de vidro cheio de um líquido branco com uma estrutura de silicone na ponta, bem no criado mudo onde guardava algumas imagens de deuses hindus e budas de todos os tamanhos. Uma mamadeira em meio a Gautammas e Shivas.

\- Estou aqui, pequenina, estou aqui. – Sussurrou, enquanto se acomodava novamente na almofada, com a criança aninhada em um dos braços e segurando a mamadeira com a mão livre. – Fique tranquila, sim? – Disse, aproximando o recipiente dos lábios da menina, que prontamente pôs-se a sugar o líquido dentro. O único som que se ouvia em seguida era o da criança engolindo o alimento, e sua respiração ruidosa – típica de bebês famintos desesperados por leite.

Nesse meio tempo, Mu abria os olhos e deparava-se com o belo teto decorado de mandalas das mais diversas cores. Onde estava mesmo? Conhecia aquele teto, mas não aquele cheiro doce, pouco familiar aos seus sentidos.

Caiu em si quando reconheceu que aquele teto era dos aposentos de virgem.

Piscou os olhos umas duas ou três vezes, praguejando algumas frases em tibetano por conta das dores. Sua boca parecia estar colada, dado o tempo que não falava nada. Ainda meio tonto, com a vista borrada, virou o rosto na direção do ruído que o acordara.

Foi então que se deparou com a cena que jamais esperaria ver, nem mesmo em seus sonhos.

Shaka lutando contra o sono enquanto que alimentava aquela tão pouco desconhecida criatura. A aninhá-la em seus braços como se ela fosse se desmanchar no ar.

Não podia ser.

Estava sonhando?

\- ...Shaka? – Sussurrou, rouco, a garganta a doer.

O virginiano olhou de esguelha para o outro dourado repousando no colchão baixo, e disse: - Você acordou, Mu de Áries.

Ainda trêmulo, forçou seu corpo a se erguer para que ficasse, ao menos, sentado, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Deu mais uma olhada em si: trajava um dos belos Dohtis de Shaka, e podia sentir em sua pele as suturas e os curativos. Estava tão ferido assim?

\- Argh... – Levou as mãos as têmporas, fechando os olhos com força. Sentiu então que, em sua testa, haviam bandagens. – Há quanto tempo estou assim?

\- Cinco dias. – Respondeu. – Ah, terminou o leite todo, estava mesmo com fome, sim? – Falou, num tom ligeiramente mais baixo. Encostou a mamadeira no chão e ergueu a menina de forma que ela se encostasse em um dos seus ombros. Usava agora as duas mãos para segurá-la.

\- Hã? – Protestou, zonzo.

\- Desculpe. – Murmurou novamente, enquanto que se levantava, agora andando a passos muito lentos pelo espaço livre do quarto. – Estava falando com a mais nova ameaça à paz do Santuário de Athena. – Shaka de Virgem sem sua típica acidez, mesmo que com um bebê de poucos meses nos braços, não era Shaka de Virgem.

Mu continuou confuso. – O que está fazendo?

\- Por acaso ficou cego, também? Estou colocando-a para arrotar. Os serviçais me disseram que era importante ela arrotar. – Respondeu com naturalidade.

Foi então que, de novo, a ficha caiu. Lembrava-se de tudo.

Então, quer dizer que, durante o tempo que ficou desacordado, o virginiano cuidou da menina?

E cuidou dele, também?

De fato, não sabia até quando, de fato, ia parar de se surpreender com Shaka de Virgem.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se deram, com o lemuriano a recobrar paulatinamente suas memórias e o virginiano a andar com a menina por entre os cômodos do quarto. Foi quando o loiro rompeu o silêncio, olhando para algum ponto qualquer na parede, mas sem encarar o outro.

\- Achei que você fosse morrer.

Mu fez um muxoxo, rindo em seguida. – Eu não sou fraco assim, Shaka. Você sabe muito bem disso.

Foi quando o virginiano puxou o ar com força e seguiu até o colchão aonde repousava o outro. Sentou-se com delicadeza, em posição de lótus, pois a pequena ainda estava em seus braços, acomodando-se próximo ao rapaz de cabelo lilás. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, mas de tristeza. Segurava lágrimas.

Não diria, mas estava profundamente aliviado em ver seu menino despertando, saudável, sem sequelas.

\- Eu tive medo. – Confessou, os olhos baixos, cobertos por alguns fios loiros a cair em sua testa.

Então viu uma sensibilidade que poucas vezes viu no companheiro. Shaka não chegava a ser mais frio que Kamus, mas era sempre muito resguardado, e disfarçava seus sentimentos com alfinetadas e provocações. No entanto, agora ele estava aberto e mostrando o que o feria, o que o fazia ficar tão frágil ao ponto de marejar os olhos. Ao ponto de, como tão poucas vezes viu, fazer-se humano por mais tempo do que se fazia deus.

O Cavaleiro de Áries sorriu, sereno, levando a mão à altura dos olhos do outro, afastando as madeixas douradas, e, também, acariciando a pele fina. – Não achei que o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus tivesse tal tipo de medo. – Ironizou, mas, ainda sim, com uma transbordante ternura. – Venha cá. – E escorregou seus dedos até a nuca do outro, puxando o rosto do virginiano de encontro ao seu.

Beijaram-se com sutileza, afinal tinha uma criança no meio dos dois. Mas, ainda assim, a saudade era uma chama difícil de domar. O gosto adocicado dos lábios do virginiano era algo de que sentia falta ao ponto de doer o peito. Não só o gosto, mas o cheiro, o toque, e todas as sensações. Lhe invadia a boca, procurando espaço para explorar algo que há tanto não explorava. Queria mais, precisava demais. Precisavam

Shaka afastou-se a medida que depositava curtos beijos nos lábios do outro – ainda que precisasse sentir o outro mais intensamente, ainda que precisasse matar uma saudade de meses, havia uma situação extremamente delicada ali a ser resolvida. Beijou e mordeu os finos lábios uma vez mais antes de murmurar, ainda com os rostos próximos:

\- Sei que não está bem o suficiente, mas... Precisamos conversar.

Mu suspirou, ainda reticente. – Eu sei.

O virginiano então afastou a menina de seu ombro e acomodou-a num amontoado de almofadas e tecidos que juntou entre os dois rapazes. Acariciando os finos cabelinhos pretos com a ponta dos dedos. Fitava-a com uma doçura que parecia não lhe pertencer.

\- De acordo com os Oráculos do Santuário, ela não veio aqui por acaso. – Começou. Ainda sem encarar o outro. Estava muito sério, e escondia um pouco de apreensão no fundo dos olhos azuis. – Conversei com o Grande Mestre, e ele observou muitos detalhes sobre a vinda dela, com você, para o Santuário.

\- ...E? – Incentivou Mu, sem tirar os olhos do loiro.

\- Ela é órfã, não é? Assim como todos nós.

\- Sim. – Concordou, sério. – Eu a encontrei no meio do fogo, seus pais – suponho que eram – estavam mortos.

\- Como imaginei.

Silêncio. Respirações pesadas. A criança parecia olhar os dois adultos com um pouco de curiosidade, brincando com os dedos finos do Cavaleiro de Virgem, agarrando-os com sua mão minúscula, levando-os à boca, mexendo-os para lá e para cá.

\- Vou ser direto. – Continuou Shaka, num suspiro. – O Grande Mestre acredita que essa missão está atrelada a alguma profecia dos Deuses, e os Oráculos concordam com isso. – Pausa. – Se os cálculos não falham, ela está sendo regida pela constelação de Virgem. Querem que eu seja o mestre dela. Virgem é a única Casa Zodiacal que ainda não tem nenhum discípulo. – Pronto, despejou de uma vez, objetivo como um soldado, formal como uma criatura divina. Por mais inexpressivas e frias que fossem suas palavras, cada frase que saía de seus lábios era carregada de uma tensão disfarçada.

Porque tão tenso, com uma informação tão simples?

O que havia demais?

Isso era bom, não era?

Não era?

Como imaginou, o ariano sorriu. De certa forma, sua missão foi cumprida e valia a pena. Havia um objetivo, no fim das contas. Seu sentimento de leva-la até o santuário não foi pura intuição ou algo do tipo.

\- Eu fico feliz com isso, Shaka. – Sussurrou. – Acho que o ajudei a encontrar a peça que faltava para que o Santuário de Athena continue protegido e seguro.

Shaka assentiu, sem dizer nada.

Foi então que Mu estranhou. Se o conhecia bem, o virginiano já estaria montando planos e modos para treinar aquela menina, e trataria logo de tagarelar metáforas sobre como era importante aquilo para o santuário, e para a sua continuidade enquanto figura divina. Mas ele estava em silêncio, porque?

\- Você não me parece satisfeito com isso, Shaka de Virgem. – Disse, procurando os olhos do outro, lhe ergueu o queixo e viu que seu pescoço e as maçãs do rosto estavam ligeiramente quentes, avermelhadas. – O que há?

O virginiano suspirou, seu olhar a fugir do olhar esverdeado do outro. – Eu... Eu tenho uma outra percepção sobre isso.

Mu arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sentiu uma pontada de dor por conta do supercílio infeccionado, mas não protestou. – Que percepção?

Silêncio. Ouviu-se algumas calorosas risadas da pequena, que agora brincava com os panos decorados que a envolviam.

\- Você a trouxe pra cá, certo? – Sibilou. – Você a trouxe pra cá até mim. De alguma forma, você a trouxe ao meu encontro. Não sou só eu que devo ter um papel importante aqui.

\- Sim. Ou seja...? – As coisas começavam a tomar um outro rumo para o ariano. Um rumo que o ariano nunca tinha imaginado tomar. As conclusões a que chegava, com aquelas sugestões cheias de lacunas do virginiano, começavam a deixa-lo incrédulo.

\- Ou seja que todas as noites ela dormiu perto de você enquanto esteve inconsciente. E, tirando o momento que ela ficou sob o olhar dos oráculos, ela esteve ao meu alcance o tempo todo. Eu não consegui, nem quis, nem tentei sair de perto dela e de você. – Pausa, Shaka ergueu a menina mais uma vez, sentando-a em uma das coxas, ajeitando-lhe os cabelos. – Ela adormeceu nos meus braços também, mas só durante a tarde. Ela gosta muito de você. E eu não acho que o laço que devo, aliás, que devemos estabelecer seja unicamente Mestre e Discípula, ou de Cavaleiro e Amazona. Acho que ela pode e deve viver conosco algo além desses momentos, sim? – Falou de uma vez, num tom sereno, mas rápido. Não tirava os olhos da menina, de forma que escapasse do olhar, cada vez mais estupefato, de Mu.

O ariano estava paralisado. Até tinha se esquecido da dor dos ferimentos. – Está sugerindo que –

\- Eu pensei em batizá-la Lakshmi, a deusa da beleza e da fortuna. Mas não faria isso sem que soubesse, sim? – Interrompeu o outro, com um sorriso suave nos lábios. – A escolha de um nome requer a atenção dos dois pais, sim?

E nesse instante Mu sentiu que seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida. Cinco dias inconsciente e encontra um Shaka dócil e ainda por cima sugerindo que adotassem um bebê como filha dos dois? Era informação demais.

Mas isso não o deixava infeliz, longe disso!

Só não esperava que o vínculo que aquele rapaz tinha para consigo fosse tão forte ao ponto do próprio querer ter uma herdeira daquela relação. Nunca sentiu uma doçura e um amor tão forte dele e para ele antes. Nunca se viu tão encantado e confuso antes.

\- Você não concorda, Mu de Áries? – Perguntou o virginiano, finalmente procurando os olhos dele.

Mu apenas sorriu, por um momento. Coincidentemente, ou não, a menininha pareceu se encantar por aquele sorriso, erguendo os pequenos braços em direção ao lemuriano, que, sem pestanejar, pegou-a gentilmente com as duas mãos e aninhou em seus braços tal como fez outrora. Mas com um diferencial:

Agora entendia perfeitamente aquela sensação estranha de quando a salvou na vila.

Era a estranha sensação do vínculo. Do pertencer, do querer, do cuidar.

"De quem era aquela cria?" Perguntariam, tal como ele mesmo perguntou.

"Minha e do Shaka.", responderia, sem meias palavras.

\- Eu acho que Lakshmi é um ótimo nome. – Respondeu, finalmente. Para o alívio do virginiano, que finalmente respirava pesadamente sem esconder a tensão que sentia segundos atrás.

\- Pois bem. – O virginiano esticou-se para alcançar algo que estava atrás de Mu, no criado-mudo ao pé da cama. Pegara um pequeno jarro com uma espécie de pasta espessa e de um tom vermelho-vivo. Passou a ponta do dedo mínimo na pasta e encostou-o entre as sobrancelhas, um pouco acima da testa, da recém-nomeada Lakshmi, formando o típico ponto vermelho – Bindi – que o Cavaleiro de Virgem também possuía no mesmo lugar. – _Maha Lakshmi Kataksham._ Futura herdeira da casa de Virgem ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer, sim? – Disse, colocando o jarro no mesmo lugar e voltando suas atenções para o companheiro, lhe acariciando o rosto macio, ainda que machucado.

Mais uma vez, Áries não respondeu, colando seus lábios nos do outro suavemente. Seu peito palpitava.

O caminho era longo não somente para a pequena Lakshmi, mas para a pequena família que se formava naquele momento. Haviam mais perguntas do que respostas, é verdade, mais dúvidas do que certezas, mas uma coisa era certa:

O vínculo entre os dois jamais seria rompido, de agora em diante.

Fim?


End file.
